Drachen
} |name = Drache |affiliation = Tierwelt |image = Creature-HighDragon.jpg |px = 270px |rank = |description = Anfälligkeiten: abhängig von der Art: Feuer-, Eis-, Geistschaden Resistenzen: abhängig von der Art: Feuer-, Eis-, Blitzschaden Besondere Fähigkeiten: abhängig von der Art: Feuer-, Eis-, Blitzatem |variations = Drachenjunges, Dragos, Erwachsene Drachen, Hoher Drache, Großer Drache |class = |location = Berggipfel, Ebenen |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition }} __TOC__ Einst waren die Drachen die Herrscher der Lüfte. Die größten von ihnen waren die alten Götter: Wesen von denen man glaubt, dass sie die Menschheit betrogen und sich vom Schöpfer abgewandt haben. Als Strafe für ihren Betrug, wurden sie unter der Erde versiegelt. Der Legende nach brachten die alten Götter den Bewohnern Thedas’ die Künste der Magie bei. Ihre Abkömmlinge waren die geflügelten Bestien, die von den Magistern des Tevinter Imperiums verehrt wurden – Bilder der Drachen schmücken Statuen im gesamten Land. Angeblich gab es sieben der alten Götter. Der erste von ihnen hieß Dumat, Drache der Stille, und war ihr Anführer. Noch heute soll es Kulte geben, die die alten Göttern verehren. Laut den Gelehrten war Dumat der erste, der zu einem Erzdämonen wurde und während der ersten Verderbnis fiel. Angeblich rotteten die nevarrischen Drachenjäger die Spezies aus und sammelten ihre Knochen, welche Verzauberungen absorbieren wie sonst kein bisher bekanntes Metall. Die Bewohner von ganz Thedas glaubten, die Rasse der Drachen wurde ausgelöscht. Aber am Ende des gesegneten Zeitalters tauchte ein hoher Drache im Frostgipfel-Gebirge auf und hinterließ eine Spur der Verwüstung. Das folgende Zeitalter wurde vom Leiter der Kirche zu seinen Ehren benannt, denn ein Hoher Drache beginnt nur dann eine Verwüstung, wenn er kurz davor ist, neue Eier zu legen. Dies sollte mit Sicherheit nicht die letzte Drachensichtung gewesen sein. Heute weiß man, dass es verschiedene Elementartypen von Drachen gibt, die sich in Feuer-, Kälte- oder Sturmdrachen unterscheiden lassen. Entwicklung Drachennachkömmlinge beiderlei Geschlechts schlüpfen aus Eiern zu Jungtieren, die ungefähr so groß sind wie ein Reh. Ohne Flügel und von schlanker Statur, werden sie in großer Zahl geboren, da sie selbst leichte Beute für Räuber sind. In dieser Altersstufe gleichen Männchen und Weibchen einander stark. Die Jungtiere bleiben nur für kurze Zeit im mütterlichen Bau und wagen sich dann in die Welt hinaus, wo sie mehrere Dekaden in ihrem kleinen, verletzlichen Status verbringen. Im Alter von ungefähr 100 Jahres vollziehen die weiblichen Jungtiere eine Veränderung, indem sie sich dunkel verfärben und ihnen Flügel wachsen, wodurch sie nun an typische Westliche Drachen erinnern. Mit der Gabe zu fliegen wächst auch ihre Abenteuerlust und sie entfernen sich weit von ihrem Geburtsort, um sich von wilden Kreaturen und Vieh zu ernähren und einen geeigneten Ort für einen eigenen Bau zu finden. Erwachsene Drachen sind die aggressivsten und die, die man am häufigsten zu Gesicht bekommt. Obwohl sie eine tödliche Bedrohung darstellen, wird ihnen nicht die gleiche Ehrfurcht entgegengebracht wie den Hochdrachen. Nur wenige Exemplare erlangen die Entwicklungsstufe des Hohen Drachen. Diejenigen, die es schaffen, nehmen Besitz von einem Bau - entweder ein verlassenes Tunnelsystem, das sie weiter aushöhlen, oder der Bau eines anderen Hohen Drachen, den sie herausfordern und ersetzen. Die meiste Zeit verbringen Hohe Drachen damit, zu schlafen und sich zu paaren. Dabei leben sie von der Beute, die ihre Dragos jagen und heimbringen. Tipps zum Kampf: Alle Gruppenmitglieder außer dem Tank bleiben im Gefecht zurück. Er soll damit möglichst viel Bedrohung auf sich ziehen. Wird der Drache zornig genug, um den Tank mit einem Feuerstoß einzudecken, sollte ein Magier den Tank mit einem Kraftfeld für die Dauer der Attacke schützen. Während sich der Drache auf den unverwundbaren Tank konzentriert, schlagen alle anderen mit voller Macht auf den Drachen ein. Bekannte Hochdrachen Kategorie:Drachen Dragon Age: Origins Die ausgewachsene Drachendame schläft auf einem Felsen, zwischen dem Tempel der Kultisten und dem Tempel der heiligen Asche, auf dem Gipfel des Berges. Sie wird von den Kultisten angebetet, weil diese fälschlicherweise denken, sie wäre die Wiedergeburt von Andraste. Lehnt der Wächter das Angebot von Kolgrim ab und besiegt diesen im Kampf, kann ein Horn erbeutet werden, mit dem der Drache gerufen wird (Das Horn existiert nur in der PC-Version. Auf der Konsole muss man einen Gong läuten, damit die Drachendame aufwacht.) Dragon Age II Sie erscheint nur im Verlauf der Questreihe um die Knochengrube, wenn Hawke ein Teilhaber der Mine wird. Am Ende der Questreihe findet Hawke tote Minenarbeiter und ein neues Gebiet, das auf dem Minengelände freigeschaltet wurde. Geht Hawke in das neue Gebiet, werden er und seine Gefährten von dem Hochdrachen angegriffen und man kann ihn besiegen. Dragon Age: Inquisition In Dragon Age: Inquisition spielen die gefürchteten Hochdrachen eine wichtigere Rolle, als in den Vorgängerteilen, denn hier verstecken sich gleich 10 Stück, die man jagen kann (siehe Drachenjäger). Einige sind von Anfang an zu finden, andere hingegen kann man nur bekämpfen, wenn bestimmte Voraussetzungen erfüllt wurden. *Fereldischer Frostrücken: Anders als der Name vermuten lässt, ist sie ein Feuerdrache, die sich in den Hinterlanden versteckt. Nämlich in Lady Shayna's Tal. *Nordjäger: Sie ist ein Sturmdrache, die in Kammwald lebt. Um sie zu erreichen, muss der Inquisitor erst die Schleusen des Damms aktivieren und das Wasser von Alt-Kammwald ablassen. Danach sitzt sie in den schwarzen Mooren. *Abyssischer Hochdrache: Sie fliegt über die Westgrate und ist ein Feuerdrache. Allerdings kann man sie erst herausfordern, wenn man die Quests von dem Drachenforscher Frederic von Serrault erledigt und dieser somit Köder auslegt. *Gamordanischer Sturmreiter: Sie ist ein Sturmdrache, die in den Erhabenen Ebenen lebt. Und zwar lebt sie im Krähenmoor, ist allerdings erst erreichtbar, wenn man die dazu gehörige Operation am Kartentisch erledigt hat, um den verschütteten Durchgang zu öffnen. *Höherer Mistral: Sie ist ein Eisdrache, die in den Smaragdgräbern lebt. Und zwar in den nördlichen, wilden Ebenen beim Verdrehten Baum. *Vinsomer: Die Sturmdrachen-Dame lebt an der Sturmküste. Schon beim ersten Besuch der Sturmküste, kann man sie beobachten, wie sie durch die Nebelschwaden fliegt. Außerdem kann man sie sehen, wie sie sich einen spektakulären Kampf mit einem Riesen liefert. Um sie zu besiegen, muss man allerdings erst die Operation "Rote Templer an der Sturmküste" abschließen und den Hafen einnehmen. Erst dann kann der Inquisitor mit einem Boot zu der Dracheninsel segeln, wo sie lebt. *Sandheuler: Sie ist ein Feuerdrache in der Fauchenden Ödnis. Sie kann man bei Fairel's Grab finden. *Hivernal: Der Eisdrache lebt in Emprise du Lion und ist erst erreichbar, nachdem man die Operation am Kartentisch abgeschlossen hat, um Judicael's Kreuzung zu reparieren. *Kaltenzahn: Sie ist auch ein Eisdrache aus Emprise du Lion und ebenfalls erst erreichbar, wenn Judicael's Kreuzung repariert wurde. *Hochlandwüter: Sie ist ein Feuerdrache und mit Abstand der stärkste Drache im Spiel. Auch sie lebt in Emprise du Lion und ist erst nach der Reparatur von Judicael's Kreuzung erreichbar. Siehe auch Galerie Dragon attack.jpg|Concept Art aus Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker DA2 Mature Dragon in combat with Aveline.jpg|Aveline Vallen im Kampg gegen einen Drachen Dragon age inquisition 01.jpg|Ein Drago in Dragon Age: Inquisition DragonPerch WM.jpg|Ein hoher Drache in Inquisition Dragon tarot.png|Drachen-Tarotkarte Dragonling tarot.png|Dragoling Tarotkarte Guardian of Mythal CG.jpg|Mythals Wächter Ead0a45d2af5b415102f8efd93e74775.jpg en:Dragons Kategorie:Verderbnis Kategorie:Kreaturen (Origins) Kategorie:Kreaturen (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Kreaturen (Inquisition)